


liminal spaces (again)

by fizzyguy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, Rewrite, Romance, but its a bit of a stretch, i know it says kakuzu/reader, it was who i was thinking of, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyguy/pseuds/fizzyguy
Summary: You’ve fallen in love with liminal spaces. His mouth feels like one of them.
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	liminal spaces (again)

At night you walk empty hallways, the roads between rooms. You never enter his, really. He always meets you there, waiting up against the wall, and then the transitional space is filled with the two of you, and an indescribable feeling. It feels forbidden not to use the space in passing. You do it anyway.

It deathly quiet, most of the time. no noise coming from the locked doors lining the stone hallways. You always make sure they don’t hear you either.

When you press him against the wall, gentleness is never even a thought. The sentiment of holding back leaves a bitter taste and is always unappreciated. The last thing you want is for it to taste bitter. 

When you push your mouth onto his, he makes his pleasure known. Making sure to grip you hard, rough hands pushing into your muscles. You push your tongue into his mouth. Feelings. Memories. 

You always end up in these spaces with him. Abandoned hallways, empty roads, ghost towns and boatless ports. But none of them will ever compare to this. When you stare down an empty path, waiting to be walked on, when you happen across a long abandoned village, and your stomach swoops-

All of it is nothing enough compared to his mouth. He is always waiting for you, never patient enough. His kiss feels like an empty bookshelf in a long-abandoned library, always waiting, waiting, for books to hold. When you kiss him, its like standing on an empty bridge surrounded by nothing but water as far as eyes can see, mist rolling at your ankles. Its like walking through an empty battlefield, even the dead long gone, accompanied by nothing but bloodstains. But better. 

Are you supposed to be here? Are you supposed to be doing this? 

Probably not. But you’ve fallen in love with every part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy ;3  
> i wasn't really happy with liminal spaces, so i rewrote it.   
> constructive criticisms welcome, hope you enjoy ^.^  
> lots of love <3


End file.
